Feel the Glow
Feel the Glow is the 84th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 12th in Season 6. Summary Maryse and Eva's friendship comes to blows over a bikini photo shoot. Renee and Dean Ambrose go on a sexy vacation, but can't find the romance; retired Brie goes back on the road to be with Bryan but hates it. Recap Dean Ambrose and Renee Young are finally going on vacation in Lake Tahoe, only they can't seem to settle on the kind of vacation they want to take. Ambrose favors a pizza-and-chill kind of sojurn, while Renee wants to inject some romance into the proceedings. Ambrose is game to get suited up and eat at a fancy restaurant, but the whole thing is painfully awkward and nobody is having any fun. Renee explains over clam strips at a dive the next night that she wanted them to have a romantic “Lady in the Tramp” moment. Ambrose, in the best counter of all time, points out that the “Lady in the Tramp” scene took place in an alleyway, and there's nothing wrong with preferring a hole-in-the-wall to a five-star restaurant if that's your thing. And then they do the “Lady and the Tramp” bit with a clam strip. Love is alive. Daniel Bryan is up and running as the GM of SmackDown LIVE, and Brie Bella has been keeping him company on the road. Which isn't exactly a problem, per se, so much as it is mildly uncomfortable for her given that she's retired. It becomes an issue quickly enough, though, when Brie misses out on a crucial conference call with Nikki because she can't get wifi at the hotel. Nikki tells Brie like it is and suggests she is once again putting her own projects at risk for the sake of making Bryan comfortable, which is especially insane since she's no longer with the company. As angry as Brie gets, she acquiesces that Nikki has a point, and The Beard doesn't put up a fuss when Brie asks if she can stop traveling so as to better focus on her other endeavors. With The Miz returning soon from shooting “The Marine 5,” Maryse decides to produce a photo shoot for him as a sort of welcome-home present. Eva Marie quickly joins in on the fun, and she even comes up with the theme: “Baywatch.” Unfortunately, Maryse's pre-shoot cleanse makes her irritable and borderline unprofessional, so Eva walks off until Maryse agrees to eat a burger, at which point everyone is in a much better mood and the shoot progresses without issue. With Naomi ensconced on SmackDown LIVE, she attempts to pull the trigger on something she believes will finally, truly separate her from the pack: A signature, singular entrance where she glows in the dark. Of course, she has to clear several hurdles first, among them a last bit of red tape and a prototype suit that literally needs to be charged in order to work. At the last minute, Naomi gets a case of the jitters and worries she'll blow the whole thing, but Natalya (and everyone else, really) assures her that this is her time and she knocks it out of the park accordingly. Image Gallery Feel the Glow.1.jpg Feel the Glow.2.jpg Feel the Glow.3.jpg Feel the Glow.4.jpg Feel the Glow.5.jpg Feel the Glow.6.jpg Feel the Glow.7.jpg Feel the Glow.8.jpg Feel the Glow.9.jpg Feel the Glow.10.jpg Feel the Glow.11.jpg Feel the Glow.12.jpg Feel the Glow.13.jpg Feel the Glow.14.jpg Feel the Glow.15.jpg Feel the Glow.16.jpg Feel the Glow.17.jpg Feel the Glow.18.jpg Feel the Glow.19.jpg Feel the Glow.20.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #84 at WWE.com * Feel the Glow on WWE Network Category:2017 television events Category:WWE Total Divas episodes